


Awakening

by popcornandroses



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcornandroses/pseuds/popcornandroses





	Awakening

She wakes on the third day, sodden with river water and her nakedness hidden with a rough blanket. The bastardisation of the Tully funeral custom rankles, but not nearly as much as the recollection of her last moments. She reaches for her throat and feels the slashed skin. She cannot speak, the blade having gone so deep. There is a battered-looking dead body nearby and a band of men staring her - waiting on her - she presumes, at least they must be, they have not attacked her. Her memory of her last moments - the betrayal, the complete loss of hope, losing her last living son - surges and she knows what she must do. Justice is necessary and the Freys must pay.


End file.
